I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension assembly for rainwater downspouts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-pieced, telescoping extension assembly that is attachable to the lowermost end of an existing downspout in place of the elbow. The extension is preferably composed of four pieces, including a fixed piece attached to the downspout, a rotatable collar rotatably attached to the fixed piece, a first extension telescopingly attached to tile rotatable collar, and a second extension telescopingly attached to the first extension. The extension assembly and the rotatable collar may be used separately or in combination.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
For centuries architects of all types of buildings have devised methods for collecting rainwater as it is deflected from the roof of a house and for directing the rainwater away from the rooftop in an orderly fashion. Early gutter systems were composed of slate, stone or wood.
Later improvements of gutters included the composition of gutters and downspouts from lead or copper. Both of these materials were found to be substantially water-resistant and malleable.
Construction of gutter system components from these materials was accomplished skillfully. In some instances, downspout openings were shaped to resemble animal heads whereby exhausting water flowed from the open mouths of the imitated creature. At other times gutter systems were fashioned to improve aesthetic appeal.
In more practical applications, modern day homes incorporate fiberglass, plastic or aluminum gutter and downspout systems. The downspout is fluidly interconnected with a gutter. The gutter itself is at a slight, but substantially unnoticeable incline in the direction toward the interattached downspout, thus preventing the water from collecting in a particular spot.
The most common problem with known gutter systems is that the elbow of the downspout, that part provided at the base of the downspout, only directs water slightly away from the house, perhaps to a length of eight inches. It is this small distance that allows water to be exhausted too close to the footings or basement of the house, thus causing foundation cracking and leaking. Evidence of collecting water may be seen as washed-out regions closely situated to the foundation. Another common problem with known gutter systems is that the elbow is fixed so that the water passing therethrough is directed only in one direction.
In partial response to these problems, downspout extensions of one-pieced construction are known. These are actually three to four foot lengths of straight downspout material that have been added to the elbow. While this known solution solves the immediate problem of water collected too close to the house by directing it a considerable distance away, this fixed, one-pieced extension creates another problem, which is that the extended downspout is a hazard. Not only does the extension make mowing the lawn difficult because the extension must first be removed before the area therebeneath may be cut, but it also provides an object over which people, particularly inattentive children, may trip. Known extensions are also difficult to install because they typically have to be cut to fit as they are often provided in only one size. Additionally, as they are preferably easily removed for mowing, they are not well-secured.
In any event, the provision of an extension does not overcome the problem of the singular direction of water travel because of the fixed relation of the elbow and the downpipe. Even with an extension, water may undesirably collect in one spot, or that spot to which the water is directed.
Known approaches to providing downspout extension assemblies have failed to overcome the problems inherent in such assemblies.